Slayer Love
by LottieluvsSpuffy
Summary: Takes off from Out of my Mind but thing take off a little differently for Buffy and Spike
1. Default Chapter

Spoilers of season fives Out of my mind Other then that its AU Disclaimer: Everything not mine Prologue  
  
The door opens and Buffy walks in, followed by Riley. "Slayer!" Spike said fiercely He jumps off the table. Harmony moves to stand beside him, holding the crossbow. Buffy and Riley stand side-by-side. The doctor tries to sidle around toward the door. Spike morphs into vampire face.  
  
"Suit up, Harm." Harmony morphs into vampire face.  
  
Buffy turns to stop the doc as he tries to leave. "Stay here." She said pushing him down to the floor "We're gonna need you."  
  
"Buffy. I swear I was just thinking of you. I wanted to tell you the great news. My head's all clear now. No more bug-zapper in my noggin."  
  
"That means I get to kill you." She said  
  
"You get to try." The standoff continues. Suddenly the crossbow goes off and the arrow flies, landing in Riley's leg. Buffy looks over at him. Riley doesn't seem to react.  
  
"Oops." Harmony says Riley storms toward her. She moves toward him. He brushes the crossbow out of her hands. Buffy punches Spike in the face. Riley throws Harmony down on the operating table, picks her up and throws her against a wall full of equipment. Buffy punches Spike in the face a few more times; he stumbles back against the operating table. Riley punches Harmony, throws her across the room, leans against a counter panting. He turns as Harmony shoves a wheeled chair toward him. He trips over it and goes down. Harmony kicks him in the face. Spike jumps up onto the operating table and grins down at Buffy. In the background we can still see and hear Riley and Harmony exchanging blows.  
  
"At long last." He said He leaps on top of Buffy, carrying her to the ground and landing on top of her. He pins her hands down and bends to bite her neck. Buffy struggles. Spike gives a yell of pain and jerks backward. Buffy punches him, then shoves him off her so he lands next to the doctor. Spike looks angrily at the doctor, who looks scared. Riley punches Harmony in the face; she kicks him away. He starts toward her again but stops, grabbing his chest and groaning in pain.  
  
"Riley!" Riley stumbles against a metal table and falls down with it on top of him. Harmony looks at her fist, then runs off. Buffy crawls over to Riley and puts her hands on his chest.  
  
"Riley." Spike gets up and opens the container where the doctor supposedly put his chip. He takes out a penny from inside it.  
  
"A penny?" Spike said looking at the doctor  
  
"I told you I couldn't do it." The doctor said  
  
"Oh god. Doctor! Doctor, we need you *now*!" Buffy yelled  
  
The doctor rushes to lift the table off of Riley as Spike and Harmony move to the door. Spike grabs his jacket and pauses to look back, then turns and leaves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Buffy waited for the doctor to give her some news on Riley as she paced the waiting room  
  
"God I hope he's ok" She said to Willow  
  
"He will be fine Buffy just sit down and keep..."  
  
"ARRRRR I GONNA KICK SPIKES ASS" She screamed in frustration  
  
"...calm" Willow finished off weakly  
  
"Willow I cant take it any more, everywhere I go everywhere I turn, he's there"  
  
"Who"  
  
"That bleach blond, blue eyed, leather clad ass hole of a vampire"  
  
"Oh, you mean Spike"  
  
"Yes I mean Spike, you know I think he follows me around just trying to annoy me, always the pain in my ass, with his swagger, and the way he smirks and the way he calls you 'pet' and 'luv' arrgg he drives me crazy, I just want to drive a nice stake up his ass" Buffy said flopping down onto the chair  
  
"That wouldn't really kill him would it"  
  
"But it would cause him a hole bunch of pain, I just feel like he's haunting me Willow"  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy is lying in her bed trying to get to sleep, when all of a sudden her bedroom door was flung open and in the door way stood Spike, Buffy sat up instantly wrapping her sheet around her naked body  
  
"Might think about getting that invitation reversed on your house slayer, not safe with big bads like me walking the streets," He said as he started to come towards her  
  
Buffy jumped out of bed and held the sheet to her chest  
  
"Big Bads, oh please Spike I know you cant hurt me" She said  
  
"Well that's where you're wrong Slayer, got a little chip-epectamy nothings holding me back now" He said as he moved closer and closer to her  
  
Buffy reached behind her with one hand and grabbed a stake and held it up  
  
"Oh getting ready are we now slayer" He said still getting closer  
  
"Lets finish this Spike" She said not realising Spike was backing her up to the wall  
  
"Just what I was thinking, have myself a little slayer snack" He said backing her up against the wall with a thump  
  
"That's what you think but what I was thinking I'm very glad I brought my just dust buster up coz I think its about to get very messy" She said  
  
Spike slammed his hands to the wall on each side of her head, Buffy jumped in surprise; Spike leaned in closer until his body was pressed up against hers Spike smiled as Buffys breathing became laboured  
  
"Messy, do you like messy slayer" He breathed in to her ear  
  
Buffy looked at him then dropped the stake and pulled his head to hers for a fiery kiss Buffy groaned into his mouth as she dropped her sheet and wrapped her hand around his neck to pull him closer to her, Spike lowered his hands and lifted her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs round his waist, the parted for a second so Spike could pull of his shirt, when he did he peppered kisses down her neck  
  
"Oh Buffy, I want you" He mumbled against her neck  
  
"Spike I love you, god I love you so much" She said before the collapsed on the bed  
  
Buffy shot up in bed panting, she looked over to find Riley asleep next to her  
  
"Oh god no, please no" She said 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
  
After about an hour Buffy picked out what she would be wearing and went to Spikes, she got to the front door and she all of a sudden she froze  
  
'I cant do it, I cant see him, why am I so nervous, its just Spike, just hot Spike, wait no hot no' she thought she finally was about to turn the door knob when she realised that not what she usually does, she stopped back and kicked the door open  
  
"Spike" She said then realised he wasn't there  
  
"Spike" She tried again  
  
"What, oh its you" He said coming up from the lower level  
  
"Spike I..." She stopped and gasped as she drink in the sight before her, Spike with no shirt on and his jeans were riding low on his hip in showed the line of hair running down from his belly button and disappearing down into his tight jeans  
  
"Err" Was all she could get out  
  
"Yeah what do you want slayer, if you've come for an apology then you can just piss off right, I did what I had to do" He said lighting a cigarette  
  
"Spike I err... what you did yesterday was wrong and you can't do it again" She said lamely as she was still being distracted by his body  
  
"Fine I wont do it again, so bye, make sure the door *kills* you on your way out" He said about to make his way down stairs  
  
"Spike wait" She said  
  
"What now"  
  
"I... would you... I could use a hand on patrolling tonight and seeing as you still cant hurt people I just thought maybe you could get a good violence fix while helping me."  
  
"Fine, meet me here at 6, bye" He said going back down stairs  
  
"Bye" She whispered to herself 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Buffy realised her feelings for Spike, they went out patrolling every night After patrolling with Spike, Buffy went home happy, she had actually talked with him, sometimes it as a bit hard when he just wanted to start a fight but she would just get out of it, they talked about places he has been, what he did there, Buffy had to hold back her jealousy when he talked about Drusilla though, but other than that Buffy realised some thing she had never realised before, Spike was not only a hot guy, but he was a funny, interesting, sweet guy too, which made things much harder for her, because it made her want him more.  
  
"Buffy your home" Joyce said  
  
Buffy walked in to her house and smiled at her mom, but her smiled faded a little when she saw Riley  
  
"Yeah hey, err mom could I talk to you for a minute "She said  
  
"Oh yeah" Joyce said following her daughter up stairs  
  
They went into her mothers room and closed the door  
  
"Mom oh my god I just had an amazing time with the guy" She said  
  
"Really, so what did you and Spike talk about" She said sitting down on the bed  
  
"Well we...wait how did you..." Buffy said astounded  
  
"Buffy it wasn't that hard to work out, blue eyes, lovely smile but usually smirking, name begins with S, all this information you told me honey, its not rocket science"  
  
"And you don't think its sick or wrong"  
  
"Buffy anyone who puts that kind of smile on your face cant be disgusting" She said  
  
Buffy smiled and told her mom all about what they talked about  
  
"And he told me about how he travelled around and stuff he tried to think up to kill me but he cant now cause of the chip, he's kind of sweet too, he brought me ice cream and carried my weapons bag and oh god I want him 10 times more than I did last night" She said slamming herself onto the bed  
  
"That's great honey but what are you gonna do about..."  
  
"Riley, I don't know mom, and I don't even know if Spike wants me" Buffy said sadly  
  
"I'm sure he will honey, and if he doesn't I'll hit him in the back of the head with an axe again" She said smiling  
  
"He actually showed me the scar to that you know" She said laughing  
  
"You're kidding" She said  
  
"No, right on the back of his head, its faint but its there" She said  
  
*~*~*~*~* Later on that night Buffy and Riley went to bed and fell into a deep sleep,  
  
After a while Riley got up to go toilet and when he came back he found a still sleeping Buffy writhing on the bed  
  
'She wants me' Riley thought  
  
Riley climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, she turned around and snuggled into his arms, still sound asleep  
  
"Mmmmm" She said  
  
"That's right baby, I'm here" He whispered in her ear  
  
"Mmmm want you" She said  
  
"I want you too" He said letting his hands roam her body  
  
"I love you" She said  
  
Riley didn't know if he had ever been this happy  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Mmmm Spike"  
  
Riley froze as he felt his heart break in to millions of pieces  
  
"I love you Spike" She said smiling  
  
Riley go out of bed roughly jolting her awake  
  
"What huh what" She said looking around, she saw Riley violently putting on his clothes  
  
"What are you doing" She asked  
  
Riley didn't answer her, he just grabbed his jacket an stormed out  
  
Buffy got up and ran after him  
  
"Riley what is the matter with you" She said  
  
"Do you even know what you did up there? "He said angrily pointing up stairs  
  
"Well last time I checked I was sleeping" Buffy said rubbing her eyes  
  
"You said HIS NAME" He yelled  
  
"What are you talking about" She asked worriedly  
  
"You mean you don't remember, 'Oh Spike, I want you Spike, I LOVE YOU SPIKE" He yelled  
  
Buffys eyes widened and she looked down at her feet  
  
"You have feelings for that ...thing" He said disgusted  
  
Buffy head shot up at the insult towards Spike "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM, YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT RILEY" She yelled  
  
"You know what, I'm going I cant take this" He said storming out  
  
Buffy slammed the door behind her and ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
  
The next day Buffy got up, Riley hadn't called and she didn't really care, she got some clothes on and went to school  
  
Once she was at school she met up with Willow and was happy to see her friend  
  
"Hey Buffy" Willow said  
  
"Hey Wills how you doing"  
  
"Fine, how's Riley"  
  
"He's... fine" She said  
  
"You don't look to happy about it" She said worriedly  
  
"We had a fight last night"  
  
"About what"  
  
Buffy hesitated and took a deep breath "I... he found out I was having... feelings for another guy" She said looking at her feet  
  
"Oh, did you tell him"  
  
"Not exactly" She said  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Did you know I talk in my sleep"  
  
"Oh no" Willow said realising what she meant  
  
"Yeah, he hasn't called me since" Buffy said as they started to walk to there class  
  
"You don't look to upset about that"  
  
"Well I'm just not sure how I feel about... Riley!" She said as he was all of a sudden standing in front of her  
  
"Hello Buffy, can I talk to you" He said pulling her away "What happened the other night, I shouldn't of reacted like that, I'm sorry it was only a dream, I mean its not like you were going to run off into his arms or something" He said chuckling Buffy just looked at anything but him as she knew that more than anything she did want to run into Spikes arms "So I just was wondering if we're ok, you still my girl" He said smiling "I don't know" Buff said as she watched his face drop "I need some time to, think" She said turning away and leaving Riley stunned 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Later that night Buffy went out again with Spike, they were getting closer and closer everyday  
  
"So how's your soldier boy" He asked as the walked threw the cemetery  
  
"We're kind of on a ...break" She said  
  
"Is that code for you've broken up"  
  
Buffy just shrugged her shoulders  
  
"I'm sorry slayer"  
  
"Are you"  
  
"No I'm not I don't like the dick head but I know what's its like to break up with someone" He said  
  
"I know" She said  
  
"Whats wrong with you lately then pet" He said as they followed a vampire into a crypt  
  
They fought the vampire until it turned to dust then Buffy turned to him  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"I mean, you inviting me patrolling with you every night us ...talking, no 'you're a pig Spike' and no punches in the nose lately, beginning to think you've gone soft" He said laughing  
  
"I haven't gone soft" She said 'except for you' she thought  
  
"What ever, come on saw a couple go down here" He said jumping down a hole in the ground  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and followed him, the drop was to far so she began to climb down, then al of a sudden she slipped, she let out a screech Spike vampire speed kicked in and she landed in his arms  
  
"Now now slayer, don't go killing yourself so easily, some people want to do it for you, you no" Spike said  
  
Buffy looked up into his eyes and leaned in and brushed a kiss across his lips,  
  
Spike reacted and dropped her to her feet  
  
"What the hell do you think you doing slayer"  
  
"I was just trying to..."  
  
"You know what I don't even want to no what you were trying to do," He said as he quickly climbed back up to the top level, Buffy watched him go then went after him  
  
"Spike wait, please I have to tell you..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me shit Slayer" Spike said angrily as he whirled round to face her  
  
"Spike look, I know this is a bit of a shock but this is how I feel, I can stop thinking about you" She said getting close to him and pressing her body as close to his as possible  
  
Spike started laughing  
  
"Well you better STOP thinking about me then, wont you slayer" He said turning around and stomping off  
  
"Stop calling me slayer, call me Buffy" She said  
  
"Only people who like you call you Buffy, slayer" He said over his shoulder  
  
Buffy felt tears stinging her eyes so she ran in front of him and pushed him down to the floor  
  
"Do you think I want to feel like this, do you think I want to close my eyes and see you, go to sleep and dream about you, wake up know that you're the first thing on my mind I hate it Spike, but I cant help it" She said with tears coming down her face  
  
Spike jumped up and stood in front of her  
  
"Well you better work a little harder on helping it wont you because unless you haven't notice pet, you're the slayer and I'm a vampire, and I'm not about to become a poof like your dear old Angel for you I'm not gonna do something stupid like fall in love with you "  
  
"But its different then me and Angel, Spike I'm falling in l..." She started only to have him cut her off  
  
"NO DON'T SAY IT, go back to your toy soldier Buffy because this is fucking disgusting, bad enough when Angel fell for you but this " He said storming out  
  
"SPIKE" She shouted out after him with tears coming to her eyes 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: As soon as Buffy got home she ran up stairs crying, her mom ran after her  
  
"Buffy honey, are you ok" Joyce said coming into her daughters room to find her crying her heart out  
  
Joyce came and sat with her and held her  
  
"Oh god mom it was horrible," She cried  
  
"What happened sweetie" She said stroking her hair  
  
"We were patrolling and we went into this crypt, the we went down this hole to chase a couple of them, I slipped and he caught me, I was in his arms mom and I couldn't stop myself" She said  
  
"What did you do"  
  
"I kissed him, and then it all went down hill from there,"  
  
"How did he react" Joyce asked knowing the answer  
  
"Bad, the baddest, he got mad, then when I told him I couldn't stop thinking about him, he laughed in my face, then when I tried to tell him I was in love with him, he said that he wouldn't do something stupid like fall in love with me and he wasn't gonna turn in to a 'poof' like Angel and I should go back to Riley because..." Buffy paused as she remembered the words he said next "...it was fucking disgusting" Buffy said crying harder on to her mothers shoulder  
  
"Oh Buffy, baby I'm so sorry"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike walked about his crypt mumbling to him self  
  
"Slayers in love with me, ha" He said taking a swig of Jack Daniels  
  
Suddenly the door open softly, he knew it wasn't Buffy, but it smelt like her, he turn round and watch Joyce march towards him  
  
"Joyce, what a pleasant..." Spike was cut off as Joyce slapped him around the face  
  
"...slap in the face" He finished off rubbing his cheek  
  
"You bastard Spike, how could you do that to her" She said  
  
"Me, she's the one who came up with that cock and bull story about being in love with me" He said  
  
"Its not a cock and bull story you ass hole, she truly cares about, why I don't know because so far, you haven't given her a reason to still be in love with you but she is, my daughter has funny taste in men" Joyce said before turning around and starting to walk out  
  
"Oh yeah, well prove it"  
  
"Come up to her bedroom window, tonight at 8. then you'll hear what she really feels" She said before marching out  
  
Spike watch after her then rubbed his cheek  
  
"Must be genetic" He said walking away still rubbing 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
  
Buffy came back from school and went to her bedroom, she looked through her pockets and pulled out a flower, she remembered who had given it to her  
  
+~+~Flashback~+~+  
  
Buffy and Spike walked through the cemetery when they came up to a beautiful little tree  
  
"Oh wow, its beautiful, was this here yesterday" She asked  
  
"Nop, must have just been planted"  
  
"Oh look at the flower right at the top" She said looking at the beautiful single red and yellow flower right at the top  
  
"Yeah, pretty lets go" He said  
  
"I wish I could get to it, but it's to big"  
  
"No slayer you're just too small, look..." With that he reached up and picked the flower and gave it to her  
  
"...Here," Spike said  
  
Buff looked up at him  
  
"Thank you," She said smelling it  
  
"Your welcome, but don't go telling people I did that, got a rep to protect, can have people know I'm picking flowers for little girls" He said smirking slightly then turning around and walking away  
  
Buffy smiled as her heart grew bigger for him, then she followed him  
  
+~+~End Flashback~+~+  
  
Buffy sniffed the flower then fell on to the bed and let silent tear slip down her face  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy came back from patrol, she looked at her watch, it read 7:50, she sighed and went up to her room  
  
"I hate my taste in men" she said picking up the flower and lying down on her bed  
  
Joyce looked at her watch, it said 7:58, she walked into Buffys bedroom and found her lying on the bed  
  
"Hey honey, wanna talk" Joyce said  
  
"Sure, if you wanna hear bout my, ultra bad life" She said sadly sitting up  
  
"Can we open the window, its hot in here" She said walking over to the window, she looked round and nodded her head to Spike who was sitting on the roof next to the window  
  
Joyce came and sat next to her daughter, she glanced at the window and saw Spike peeking in  
  
"Who gave you the flower honey"  
  
"Spike did, isn't it beautiful, there was a tree in the cemetery and he reached up and got it for me"  
  
"That was nice of him"  
  
"Yeah, you know what the really upsetting thing about all of this is, no matter how I feel for Spike, I thought we we're you know, kind of friends, how can a so called friend say those things to me, laugh at my feelings, and say it would be stupid to fall in love with me, and that I was disgusting, how could he say those things to me"  
  
"Maybe because he's and evil jerk" Joyce said looking at the window at Spike  
  
"Yeah, he is... so why in gods name am I in love with and evil jerk like Spike" She said  
  
Spike gasped, it wasn't all a sick joke like he thought, she didn't know he was there so she wasn't saying these things for his benefit  
  
"I don't know honey maybe..."  
  
"I hate him, for making me feel this way" Buffy said  
  
"Buffy, if he was here, if Spike was here right now, what would you say to him" Joyce said  
  
"Boy Joyce, you are one smart lady" Spike said to himself  
  
"I would say, Spike I'm not sorry for loving you, the only thing I'm sorry for is they way you reacted and the fact that you don't feel the same, and I would say a whole bunch of other stuff that I cant think of right now" She said Spike stuck his finger in view of the window and signalled for Joyce to come down stairs in five minutes  
  
Once five minutes were up Joyce stood up  
  
"Err honey, I'll be back soon ok" She said leaving the room  
  
"Can you get me some ice cream"  
  
"Sure sweetie" Joyce said before going down stairs  
  
She opened the front door and found Spike with a bunch of the flowers Buffy had in her room  
  
"Can I talk to her" He said  
  
"Spike if you hurt her again, you'll get more then a slap in the face ok" She said  
  
Even though Spike knew with the chip she couldn't take him on, he nodded and made his way up stairs  
  
Spike slowly opened the door, he saw Buffy lying on the bed still holding the flower  
  
"Hope you got some mint chocolate chip for me there" Buffy said without turning around  
  
"Sorry pet, no mint chocolate chip" He said  
  
Buffy whirled round shocked and sat at the edge of the bed  
  
"What are you doing here" She said  
  
"What, I cant visit my favourite slayer" He said standing in front of her and knelling in between her knees He looked down to the floor when she looked at him and he handed her the flowers, she gasped at the bunch of the beautiful red and yellow flowers  
  
"Better look after them, climbed about five trees to get enough to make a bouquet" He said smiling  
  
Buffy smiled slightly then looked down at the floor  
  
Spike lifted her chin with his finger  
  
"I am so sorry Buffy" He said sincerely  
  
Buffy tried to look away but he held her in place  
  
"No, I am really really sorry for what I said, I was just shocked and surprised, but I had no right to say those things to you, I'm sorry"  
  
"You really hurt me Spike, I thought we were friends" She said  
  
"I know but as I said I'm sorry, but I'm also done bloody apologising, so I'm gonna do this instead, you say you love me..."  
  
"I do lo..."  
  
"Now hold on a minute luv, we cant get to that bit yet, not yet its still to soon, but I do know that I do feel something for you, but I don't know what, so I'm willing to give us a shot, you know, like as in me and you" He said nervously  
  
"Spike what are you saying" Buffy said hopefully  
  
"It means this" He said before leaning in and kissing her breathlessly  
  
When he pulled back she sucked in a sharp breath and smiled at him  
  
"Get the picture luv" He said smirking  
  
"Not quite, do you mind doing that again" She said with a cheeky smile  
  
He laughed and kissed her again When he broke the kiss he looked at her  
  
"No still don't quite get it" She said again  
  
"Well I'll show you another way then" He said pulling her up  
  
"What, I thought we were gonna do more of the kissing thing"  
  
"Nope, were going out, if its alright with your mom" He said pulling her by the hand out the door  
  
"Some big bad you are, your afraid of my mom" She said laughing  
  
"She's a nice lady, but she's kinda frightening when she wants to be" Spike said as they went down the stairs  
  
"Err I heard that" Joyce said coming to the bottom of stairs  
  
"Mom I'm going out with Spike for a while" Buffy said grabbing her coat  
  
"If that's alright with you," Spike said  
  
"Yes its fine with me Spike Buffy's a grown woman" She said getting a little closer  
  
"Just don't forget what I said" Joyce said before walking away  
  
Spike watched her go then felt Buffy grip his hand again  
  
"So were are we going"  
  
*~*~*~* 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Buffy and Spike had been going out for 4 weeks, they had kissed but they left it at that, even though Buffy told him of the dream she had when she realised she was in love with him, she also made sure they were in her room when she told him, hoping he would want to play out her fantasy's but he reluctantly said no, and she just asked him if he was sure if he didn't have a soul, because he was being annoyingly noble  
  
They still went out patrolling and one night they were on their last cemetery  
  
"You staying over tonight" Buffy asked him  
  
"Don't you think I should go home, you know I have been round your place an awful lot" He said  
  
"But, I like you being there" She said stopping and pouting slightly  
  
Spike stopped and turned round, he walked back to her and put his arm around her waist  
  
"I'll stay if you want me to stay, but tomorrow, I'm staying at my place ok, pouty" He said playing with her lip  
  
"Ok" She said kissing him  
  
"BUFFY"  
  
Spike and Buffy broke the kiss and turned round to see Riley standing there,  
  
"Riley what are you doing here" She said  
  
"Looking for you" He said  
  
"Well you found me, what do you want" She said not letting go of Spike  
  
"Well I thought if I gave you some time to get over your feelings for him but instead I find you kissing him" He said getting angry  
  
"I'm not gonna get over my feelings for him Riley, I'm sorry" She said squeezing Spike tighter  
  
Riley looked up at Spike who was grinning at getting one up on Riley  
  
"Your just loving this aren't you" Riley said advancing on them  
  
"What the fact I nicked you bird course I am" Spike said putting and arm around her  
  
"I'm sorry Riley, I'm with Spike now" She said  
  
Riley shook his head and walked off 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: That night Riley went home, he paced his dorm for a little the kicked over and a table  
  
"How could she want him over me, he's done something to her, that's it, it must be some kind of spell, I cant go to Willow cause she will go to Buffy, think Finn think" He said banging the wall with his fist, then he looked down at an advert in the paper it read  
  
Angel investigations  
  
We Help The Helpless  
  
"Angel, Buffy told me he hates Spike, that's it, but I don't want to ask him for help, but it is for Buffy" He said walking to the phone  
  
"Hello Angel investigations we help the helpless" Cordelia cherry voice said   
  
"I need to speak to Angel, its about Buffy"   
  
"This is Angel" Angel said   
  
"Its Riley Finn" Riley said   
  
"What do you want, Buffy come to her senses and dump you"   
  
"She broke up with me but..." Riley started   
  
"So your calling me because you need some comforting" Angel said sarcastically   
  
"No I'm calling about the reason she broke up with me"   
  
"Why she finally get sick of you"   
  
"Spike"   
  
"Spike"   
  
"Yeah Spike, William the bloody, she's with him"   
  
"She cant be... what has he done her" Angel growled   
  
"I don't know, I would have dealt with it myself but I just thought..."   
  
"I'll be right there" Angel said hanging up Riley smiled and put down the phone  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The next night Buffy and Spike were patrolling, when they'd finished Buffy and Spike held each other a couple of blocks from the dorm, she didn't want to let go of him  
  
"You know, Willows not there, she's staying at Tara's tonight" Buffy said into his chest  
  
"Yeah you mentioned that" He said  
  
"So you could you know, stay over and..."  
  
"We talked about this, I'm going home pet" Spike said  
  
"Don't you want to stay with me" She said looking up at him  
  
"Not particularly, got a nice vampire bird waiting for me back at the crypt" He joked  
  
Buffy instantly backed away with tears in her eyes  
  
"I'm kidding luv, of course I want to stay with you, but ..."  
  
"See but, you're going to go off and have sex with some vampire slut" She said frantically  
  
"No I'm not, I'll even call you later ok, lets just go our separate ways tonight yeah"  
  
"You promise you'll call me" She said walking to him again and putting her arms around his waist  
  
"Promise, and I'll let you talk to Tina as well" He said laughing  
  
She just slapped his arm and grabbed the back of his head pulling him down for a kiss  
  
"Bye" She said with her eyes still closed  
  
"Speak to you soon" He said before walking off  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the car Angel and Riley watched as she kissed him  
  
"See, does this look right to you" Riley said  
  
"Are you sure he has done something to her"  
  
"Well no, but it has to be"  
  
"What just because she dumped you, maybe she just realised you were a moron" Angel said starting the car to follow Spike  
  
"No, something's wrong" Riley said  
  
"Well while find out right" Angel said stopping the car and getting out to walk as Spike entered the cemetery  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Spike walked to his crypt, and realised all his head was saying was  
  
Buffy-Buffy-Buffy-Buffy-Buffy-Buffy-Buffy-Buffy-Buffy-Buffy  
  
He couldn't get her out of his head  
  
"Stupid slayer, get out of my head" He said  
  
Spike put his hand in his pocket and pulled out Buffy keys, Spike shook his head then carried on figuring she would come pick them up tomorrow  
  
Then all of a sudden he heard something behind him, he turned round to see what it was, no one was there, he shrugged and turned round and was met with a fist in the face  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy got to her dorm and realised all her head was saying was  
  
Spike-Spike-Spike-Spike-Spike-Spike-Spike-Spike-Spike-Spike  
  
She still couldn't get him out of her head, she smiled at the thought, but couldn't help but want to share the news with everyone other than her mother and Dawn  
  
She dug in her bag for her keys,  
  
"Oh crap, Spikes got them, I'll go to Willows and..." She stopped and thought "Or I could just go and get them from him, and maybe he would come back with me and... grr get a grip Buffy" She said shaking her head and walking back to the cemetery  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well well back in town I see" Spike said shaking his head from the punch  
  
"Not for long just got to deal with a certain bleached pest that has done something to Buffy"  
  
"I haven't done anything to Buffy" Spike said  
  
"Oh yeah right" Riley said  
  
"You called him, now that is low, needed mommy Angel to rub your bruised ego, fact your bird wants me and not you" Spike said laughing at Riley  
  
"Shut up" Riley said running to Spike and pinning him against a wall Spike pushed him off but Angel grabbed him and pinned him  
  
"Now you listen to me, you lift what ever spell you have got on Buffy and leave town" Angel growled  
  
"I haven't got a spell on Buffy"  
  
Buffy rounded the corner and heard the commotion and heard Spikes voice and started to jog  
  
"Oh yeah, so what's your game you playing be with her till she trusts you then you kill her" Angel said  
  
"No ..."  
  
Buffy came round the corner and gasped at what she saw, she started to walk towards the scene when she heard Angel scream  
  
"SO WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE WITH HER" Angel shouted  
  
"BECAUE I LOVE HER" Spike screamed back  
  
Buffy gasped at what Spike had just said  
  
Riley, Angel and Spike all froze when they spotted Buffy  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU BIG APE" Spike screamed pushing Angel away glancing at Buffy then running off  
  
Buffy wanted to go after him but knew she had to deal with this first  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Angel" Buffy said  
  
"I got a call you were in trouble" Angel said  
  
"You called him" She said looked at Riley  
  
"Well yeah, I thought he had done something, like a spell or something" Riley said in his defence  
  
"So just because I dump you, you think Spike has done something to me" She said getting angry  
  
"Well yeah"  
  
Buffy started laughing  
  
"Spike has done nothing wrong, I am with him because I love him and that's the only reason, not because of some spell"  
  
"You love him" Angel asked  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"But its..."  
  
"Don't say the words 'but its Spike' Angel because I'm fully aware who he is and I know that I love him, I will always love you Angel but you left me, Spike is here for me, and I want to be with him" She said  
  
"Buffy are you..."  
  
"Yes I'm sure"  
  
Angel nodded and walked towards her  
  
"If he ever hurts you, I will hurt him ok"  
  
She nodded and smiled and he walked away  
  
Buffy looked at Riley and shook her head and walked away  
  
"Buffy" He called  
  
"Leave me alone Riley, get it through your thick scull its over, just get over it"  
  
She said walking in the direction Spike went in  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike sat in the park with his head in his hands  
  
Buffy saw him and walked towards him  
  
"Hey" She said softly  
  
"Leave me alone" He said getting up  
  
"Spike come on"  
  
"No I'm leaving bye Slayer" Spike said walking away  
  
"Why are you leaving and why are you all of a sudden calling me Slayer again" She said walking towards him  
  
"BECAUSE... because it wasn't supposed to happen this way" Spike said turning round to look at her  
  
"What are you talking about"  
  
"I thought maybe if we were together, you would get me out your system, we could move on and I could piss off to somewhere that's not here and get my chip out but I ..." Spike cut him self of looking down  
  
"You've what" Buffy said hopefully  
  
"Nothing just go Slayer" He said trying to walk away but Buffy grabbed him  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT AND TELL ME" Buffy yelled  
  
"BUT I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU OK" He yelled back  
  
Buffy smiled slightly but couldn't understand why he was so angry about it  
  
"Why are you so mad about it" Buffy asked  
  
"Because it wasn't supposed to..." Spike started before Buffy cut him off by putting a finger to his mouth as she knew what he was going to say  
  
"Its ok Spike, just say it again, please, I need to hear you say it" She said steeping closer to him  
  
Spike took a deep breath and looked in to her eyes  
  
"I love you" He said  
  
"Oh Spike, I love you so much" She said launching herself into his arms and kissing him  
  
"I know baby, I know" He said in to her mouth  
  
"So can you come home with me now, id really like to show you something" She said seductively reaching behind him and grabbing his ass and pressing herself against him  
  
"Ok, you've talked me in to it" He said smiling and taking her hand and walking to the dorm 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:  
  
The next day Buffy was bouncing happily around school, 'he loves me' she thought happily, then she spotted Willow  
  
"Willow!" She yelled running to her giving her a big hug  
  
"Wow, somebody been taking to many happy pills" Willow said  
  
"I need you to do something for me" She said with a big smile on her face  
  
"Whats up"  
  
"I need you to get everyone round my place tonight at around 8" She said  
  
"Sure, what's wrong"  
  
"I've just got something to tell everyone" She said before walking away  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike walked around the lower level of his crypt picking up things he had left on the floor, when he came over on of Buffys sweaters, he smiled and brought it to his nose,  
  
He smiled at the thought of touching her again  
  
Then all of a sudden he heard the door open upstairs; he looked up the climbed up the ladder  
  
Buffy was sitting on his chair with one leg draped over the arm of the chair  
  
"Hey" She said  
  
"Comfy there kitten" He said walking to her  
  
"Not really, you need to get a new chair" She said  
  
"I happen to like that chair" He said putting his hand underneath her leg and ass and lifting her out the chair  
  
"I know you do, but that's not what I came here for, can you come over to my moms tonight" She said putting her arms around his neck  
  
"Is your mom gonna be there" He said putting his arms around her waist  
  
"No but..."  
  
"Good, I'll be there then" He said kissing her breathlessly  
  
When he broke the kiss he looked at her  
  
"Anything else"  
  
Buffy shook her head as she could find her voice  
  
"Do you have to go" He said  
  
Buffy nodded  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tonight" He said backing her towards the door he kissed her one last time before she turned and left to go back to school  
  
She completely forgot to tell him why he was coming over  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's going on Buff" Xander said  
  
"Yeah what's so important, and why are you so happy" Willow said as she sat next to Tara  
  
"Is somebody giving you orgasms?" Anya said  
  
"ANYA" Xander yelled as Giles cleaned his glasses  
  
Buffy ducked her head as she blushed  
  
"What, I'm right, look she's blushing" Anya said pointing at Buffy  
  
"Are you seeing somebody Buffy" Willow said  
  
"All in good time Willow" She said as she watched Spike walk up to door  
  
Buffy jumped up and ran to the door, she stopped short and made sure her hair was ok and clothes were straight before opening the door  
  
"See, she's getting orgasms" Anya said  
  
"Hey you" She said opening the door  
  
"Hey yourself" He said stepping inside and grabbing her, she squeaked slightly as he kicked the door shut, grabbed onto her ass and lifted her up to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and looked at him  
  
"Do you know what you do to me" He said seductively  
  
"I can feel what I do to you" She said moving about on his groin  
  
"Mmmm I'm about to show you" He said carrying her to the stairs and kissing her  
  
"Spike ...wait...we've got..." She said between kisses  
  
Spike stopped short of the staircase when 5 pairs of eyes stared at them  
  
"...company" She finished laying her head on his shoulder as he stared at everyone  
  
"Hi all... we'll be around an hour or so" He said as he started walking again  
  
"NO, don't you dare" Buffy squealed  
  
"Oh fine" He said walking backwards and placing Buffy on her feet in front of all her now standing friends  
  
"BUFFY OH MY GOD ITS ANOTHER SPELL, WILLOW WHAT DID YOU DO" Xander screamed  
  
"I didn't do anything, maybe its some kind of evil trying to kill Buffy" Willow said panicked  
  
"Its would seem so, we best research..." Giles said  
  
"STOP" Buffy yelled as all her friends started gathering books  
  
"Its not a spell, why does everyone always say that" She said standing beside Spike  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BUFFY, WHY WAS HE...TOUCHING YOU" He yelled  
  
"Because he is my new boyfriend, we've been dating for just over a month" He said putting her arm around Spike  
  
"You bastard what have you done to her" Xander growled grabbing a stake and launching himself at Spike, Buffy instantly moved in front of her lover Xander stopped short, Buffy looked at him and took the stake out of his hand  
  
"Don't you ever do that again Xander" She said throwing the stake across the room  
  
"Buffy, could you please explain to us what you are doing with that thing" Giles said pointing at Spike  
  
"What's to explain HE is my boyfriend, my lover, my..."  
  
"Orgasm friend" Anya said  
  
"ANYA" Xander screamed  
  
Spike just chuckled  
  
"Yes, all of those" She said as Spike wrapped his arms around Buffys waist  
  
"This cant be happening you wouldn't do this Buffy, you wouldn't go with that disgusting thing" Xander said pointing at Spike  
  
"I'm not staying here to be insulted by a dip shit like you whelp" He said letting go of Buffy and walking out  
  
"Spike" Buffy said turning round to go after him but he was already gone  
  
"Sit down all of you" Buffy growled with out turning round  
  
Everyone heard the anger in Buffys voice and sat down She turned around and looked at her friends  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are" She said  
  
"We're your friends we just..." Xander started  
  
"YOU, did not act like a friend five minutes ago Xander, first of all you try and say it's a spell and that I must be under some influence to make my own decisions about my life then you try and KILL him then you call my boyfriend a thing..." Buffy said  
  
"Your 'boyfriend' is a thing Buffy, or have you forgotten that fact" Xander said getting up again  
  
Buffy looked at Xander then shook her head  
  
"You know what you will just have to deal with it because there's one fact I left out as to why I'm with Spike" She said as she reached the door  
  
"Oh yeah and what's that, you hit your head" Xander said  
  
"No, I love him" She said walking out of the door and slamming it behind her  
  
"She loves him" Willow said  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy walked out and put her head in her hands and took a deep breath to clear her head all of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her from behind, she sigh in contentment  
  
"When did you get back"  
  
"I never left, I wouldn't leave you to deal with this on your own" He said nuzzling her neck  
  
"Thank you" She whispered  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"What Is going on is this some kind of bazaaro land" Xander said  
  
"I don't know, it still a possibility it might be a..."  
  
"Hey you guys, come and see" Willow said cutting off Giles and signalling for everyone to come to the window  
  
"Lets see what's really going on shall we" Wilow said  
  
"I don't think this is..."  
  
"Shhh, listen" Anya said  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did you expect them to react pet" Spike said still nuzzling her neck  
  
"Expect or hope, I expected them to react the way the did, I hoped they would respect how I feel and support me," She said sadly ducking her head  
  
"Hey, come here" Spike said taking her over to the bench swing  
  
"Don't you shed one tear over what them lot in there think about us, what matters is you and me, and how we feel about each other, just you remember I'll support you in anything and everything, because I love you" He said kissing her hands  
  
"I love you too" She said hugging him, Spike pushed her back slightly and kissed her, he then turned her round to look at the stars as her back lay on his chest  
  
"And any way, your mom and sis know, and there more important, it was your mom that got us together in the first place" He said  
  
"Really, how" She asked  
  
"I heard your little, 'I'm not sorry for loving you Spike' speech very touching pet" He said laughing  
  
Buffy playfully hit him on the chest  
  
"So my mother set all that up huh,"  
  
"Yeah, and she threaten to hurt me if I hurt you too, you know I think I need to touch up on my scary-ness, no ones scared any more" Spike complain  
  
"Because your not scary any more honey"  
  
"I bloody well am" He said  
  
"You bloody well aren't"  
  
"Ok, am I scary if I did this" He said growling fiercely  
  
"Nop"  
  
"Am I scary if I did this" He said vamping out  
  
Buffy looked up at him and smiled, she trailed a finger along his ridges  
  
"Nop" She said  
  
"Am I scary if I did this" He said leaning in to her neck, then blowing raspberries on her neck  
  
The street echoed with Buffys laughter Buffy lifted his head and kissed him before he got a chance to take his game face away  
  
"I love you" She whispered  
  
"Love you too" He said kissing her again  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The gang watched in amazement at three things,  
  
1) How in control Spike was over his demon  
  
2) How much Buffy trusted him  
  
3) And how much love sparked between them  
  
"They are in love" Tara said speaking up for the first time  
  
"Its so obvious" Willow said  
  
"They want to have sex" Anya said  
  
"I still don't believe it" Xander said  
  
"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, its happening Xander look at them" Willow said pointing out side to Buffy and Spike as they talked and teased each other  
  
"I'm afraid Xander that all we can do at the moment is support her" Giles said 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:  
  
It had been a week since Buffy had told her friends she was with Spike, Willow had come round with Anya and Tara the day after she told them to tell her they supported her in what ever she did and they hope she was happy, Anya wished her happy orgasms. Giles had come to her three days later and told her he did not like Spike, and he didn't like that they were together and didn't think he deserved her, but he said he also saw how happy she was and would say know more about it, Buffy was very happy with that, but Xander wouldn't budge he refused to accept it and made it clear to everyone he might never will Buffy had tried to talk to Xander but every time she did, he told her unless she told him she had either dumped or killed Spike, he had nothing to say. Other then Xander Buffys life had never been so great, she was doing good at school, her family and friends were great and she had an amazing boyfriend. Her and Spike spent so much time together Dawn would sometimes call them names  
  
+~+~Flashback~+~+  
  
Spike and Buffy sat on the couch making out when Dawn came in  
  
"Ugg don't you to come up for breath" Dawn said as Buffy and Spike broke apart  
  
"Lucky for me, I don't need to breath so I could kiss your gorgeous sister all day long" He said kissing Buffys neck  
  
Buffy sighed and stroked the back of his neck  
  
"Gorgeous, huh, well I guess you'll just have to settle for Buffy" Dawn said getting up to leave  
  
"Dawn, shut up" Buffy said as Dawn left  
  
"What ever, bye Spuffy and Bike" Dawn said laughing Buffy glared at her sisters back then turned back to her boyfriend and saw him chuckling  
  
"Err and what do you think you're laughing at" She said poking him in the stomach  
  
"Your sister is a spitfire" He said  
  
"She's damn right annoying is what she is" Buffy said  
  
"Well 'Bike' do you wanna have a ride" He said pulling her onto his lap  
  
"You are so lame" She said laughing before kissing him  
  
"Oh and Spuffy, if you ever call me Bike again, you will never get a ride again" She said grinding herself into his lap  
  
"Oh but you can call me Spuffy" He said  
  
"No I will call you my big cute cuddly bear"  
  
"Big cute... your off you rocker luv, I'm not cute" He said to her  
  
"Oh, so what are you" She asked  
  
Spike smirked before grabbing hold of her ass and picking her up roughly and slamming her against the wall  
  
"I am very sexy" He said before kissing her hard before carrying her upstairs Buffy giggled as he carried her  
  
+~+~ End Flashback~+~+  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy walked round her bedroom in her underwear looking at the many many clothes littered around her room It was her birthday and Spike was taking her out, she didn't know where he was taking her but she was very excited  
  
"BUFFY" Dawn called up the stairs  
  
"DAWN I'M BUSY" Buffy called  
  
"I THINK YOU'LL WANT TO SEE THIS" Dawn yelled  
  
Buffy huffed and grabbed her bathrobe and ran down stairs  
  
"What Dawn, I haven't picked anything to wear yet and Spike is gonna be here in 45 minutes"  
  
"This just came for you" Dawn said handing Buffy a big box and walked back to the kitchen to sit with Joyce Buffy looked at the red box curiously and walked up stairs, took of her bathrobe again and opened the box, inside was a beautiful dress. Buffy gasped then looked at the note attached to the side  
  
Hi cutie,  
  
Saw this dress and thought of you, make sure you put that pretty little dress on that pretty little bod' of yours tonight  
  
Love you always  
  
Spike  
  
Ps. Not a very good idea to walk about in you underwear in front of the window, anyone could be watching.  
  
Buffy looked at her window and grabbed her bathrobe holding it in front of her and walked to the window, she gasped when she saw a puff of smoke raise from the top of the tree out side She watched him wave to her then jump down and get on his motorcycle and drive away  
  
"Well done Buffy, you fell in love with a romantic peeping Tom" She said to herself as she shut the curtains and went and put on the dress  
  
Buffy gasped at herself in the mirror, the stunning fitted lavender silk dress that gracefully clung to her every curve. Had spaghetti straps and a layer of lace at the hem. She wore chunky lavender sandals and her hair hung in curls. She smiled as she heard the doorbell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joyce went and answered the door, knowing who it was she opened it wide to let him in, she gasped at the sight Spike stood at the door way holding some kind of purple flower, it looked very rare, he wore black tailored trousers with a white shirt with a couple of buttons buttoned down to show is toned chest and to complete the look his hair was slightly touseled and curly Joyce looked at him and smiled  
  
"You look great Spike, if I was ten years younger..."  
  
"You would be fighting me for him" Buffy said from the top of the stairs Spike gasped at the sight of Buffy  
  
She smiled at him and walked down the stairs slowly  
  
Buffy looked at her mother  
  
"Mother I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit on my boyfriend" Buffy said jokily  
  
Joyce smiled and hugged her daughter and stepped back to watch the couple Spike stepped forward and handed her he flower and wrapped his arms around her waist  
  
"You look amazing luv" He said to her  
  
"So do you baby" She said getting up on tippy toe and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him  
  
"Awww I got to take a picture of you two" Joyce said  
  
"Mom" Buffy whinned  
  
"Right now smile" She said to both of them  
  
Once the about a thousand pictures were taken Buffy finally took the camera away from her mother  
  
"We are going now mom"  
  
"Ok honey, have a great time you two"  
  
"We will" Buffy said grabbing Spikes hand  
  
"Bye Buffy, don't choke on Spikes tongue when your making out in the car" Dawn said  
  
"Dawn..." Her mother said  
  
"Its ok mom, Dawns lucky its my birthday and I've got a guy that makes me very happy, or Dawn would be sporting the biggest wedgy of the century, bye guys, come on honey" She said pulling Spike out the door 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:  
  
Once Spike got outside the door he spun Buffy round and kissed her.  
  
"Did I mention you look amazing?" He purred.  
  
"Yeah you said that." She said smiling up at him.  
  
"Ok well did I mention you not only look amazing, you look absolutely delicious, good enough to eat pet." He said pulling her flush against his body.  
  
"Eat huh, maybe later." She said seductively.  
  
"Oh, you're killing me luv." He said walking her backwards.  
  
"Your already dead sweetie." She said back.  
  
Spike stopped and kissed her then turned her round so they were facing the road.  
  
"Err, Spike, where's your car?" She asked as she looked at the empty road Spike slapped his hand to his head.  
  
"Damn, I knew I forgot something." He said.  
  
"Brilliant, what are you going to do?" Buffy said turning her head and looking at him.  
  
"Sorry babe, were just gonna have to catch a ride from a friend." He said putting his fingers in his mouth and wolf whistling.  
  
"Spike, I am not hitching a ride from one of your demon friends, not in this dress and defiantly not in these shoes, if you think for one second that is going to happen you...have...got..." Buffy trailed of as a white stretch limousine pulled up at her feet.  
  
Spike smirked at the look on her face; he crept up behind her and put his mouth to her ear.  
  
"Before that pretty little mouth of your interrupted, what I might have said is, catch a ride from a friend, who happens to own the limo service down town." He whispered.  
  
"Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" She squealed before turning round and hugging him with a big smile on her face.  
  
He loved to see her happy, the smile on his face equalled the one on hers Buffy was about to kiss him when she saw the limo door open by a very tall thin man, she pulled away from him sharply and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the limo.  
  
"Hey, where's my kiss?" Spike asked She turned round to him and grabbed the lapels of his coat and whispered to him.  
  
"Come and get it." She said with a mischievous smile, before sitting in the limo and crossing her legs, giving Spike an eyeful of her legs. Spike smirked and dove into the limo after her, Buffy squealed in excitement The limo driver chuckled and slammed the door and went into the front and started up and drove to the destination Spike gave him before.  
  
Across the street a pair of brown eyes watched as the limousine drove away.  
  
Buffy and Spike fooled around in the limo for about half an hour before they came to a stop. Spike reached for Buffys hand and they climbed out, Buffy gasped when she realised they were at LA pier, she hadn't been here since she was a kid, she looked up at the bright lights and smiled, for the first time in years, she felt like a normal girl on a normal date with her normal boyfriend, ok, the last part was not quite true, but he was normal to her, he wasn't just a vampire, or a soulless demon, he was Spike, her Spike. She turned round and smiled at him. He smiled back at her then brought her to him, kissing her soundly before breaking the kiss and leading her to some of the rides.  
  
After Spike and Buffy rode every ride and won a huge bear, which didn't make Spike too happy because he won it for her and that just encouraged her to call him her 'big cute cuddly bear'. After dropping the teddy bear off in the limo, the went and sat in a nice restaurant and ate a three course meal, then hand in hand the walked along the beach.  
  
"Did you have a good time tonight pet?" He asked her. Buffy smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder as they walked along the shore.  
  
"Very much." She stopped and wrapped her arms around his torso.  
  
"Thank you," she told him, softly. "For making this the best birthday ever."  
  
"That's ok baby, it was my pleasure." He said putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side.  
  
"I'm just glad the B.b.c hasn't come this year."  
  
"What's the B.b.c, other then a British broadcasting company?"  
  
"No, not the bbc, my B.b.c, the Buffy birthday curse." She said.  
  
"Birthday curse, what are you chatting about girl?" Spike said.  
  
"Well, on my seventeenth, I lost my virginity and my boyfriend tuned into a maniac trying to kill me, then on my eighteenth, Giles drugged me and I had to go up against this insane vampire named Zack, then on my nineteenth, Giles turned into a demon and I nearly killed him but you remember that one, and now, I'm twenty years old. What do you think will happen this year?" She asked trying to make a joke out of it.  
  
Spike stopped them and kissed her softly.  
  
"There will be now more talk of this curse, I am not Angelus so I cant lose my soul, ain't got one to lose. No one is going to drug you with out me ripping the head off, and, well the only demon you will be seeing tonight is me, so theirs no need to worry, pet." He said as he leaned his head down, finding the luscious, sweet taste of her lips.  
  
They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Tasting each other. Feeling each other. Loving each other. Buffy finally pulled away, taking in mouthfuls of the much-needed oxygen. But not even oxygen could compare to the way Spike's mouth fit perfectly with hers. The way his body felt pressed up intimately against hers. The way his eyes danced with passion when she pulled back from their kiss. Nothing could compare. She loved everything about him. He bent down slightly and rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, as the sensations of his mere presence overwhelmed her.  
  
"God, I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," He whispered back.  
  
They kissed again, before settling down on the sand with her seated in between his legs.  
  
"Spike promise me something."  
  
"Anything baby."  
  
"Stay with me forever, don't leave me." She whispered craning her neck to look up at him.  
  
"I promise with all my heart, I will never leave you." He said leaning down and kissing her.  
  
'Its time.' He thought as he searched the pocket of his duster, then all of a sudden his eyes flew open.  
  
'Oh shit, I left it at home.' He said.  
  
Buffy realised his stirring and broke the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering... if I'm staying round yours tonight?" He asked.  
  
Buffy smiled and leaned closer into him pressing her forehead against his.  
  
"Of course you are, do you think you would be able to get out of my clutches tonight, after you did all this?" She said before kissing him again. Spike smiled and stood up grabbing her hand and pulling her up Buffy curled up into his side as they walked, she got a text message and realised it was from her mom.  
  
'Buffy, thought you would like some time with Spike, Dawn and I have gone to visit a old friend of mine, Happy birthday baby, love mom :) '  
  
Buffy smiled and showed Spike the message, Spike growled and picked Buffy up carrying her the rest of the way to the limo. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for no update, I've been writing my other two storys but this on will have a disturbing ending for some people but it will be happy Spuffy  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Buffy and Spike walked up to 1630 Revelo drive, hand in hand, Buffy opened the front door as Spike wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck  
  
Buffy opened the door and shouted out  
  
"MOM... DAWN" She said hoping to god her mom didn't change her mind and stay  
  
As soon as Buffy knew for sure know one was in the house she yanked Spike inside and crushed her lips to his and started to yank his coat off him  
  
"Whoa whoa, Buffy baby wait" He said as she pulled his coat of his shoulders to the floor  
  
"No, cant wait, need you now" She said trying to pull his shirt over his head  
  
"But, Buffy, I just need to run over to the crypt to pick up ..."  
  
"Get it later, please Spike..." She said kissing him and pulling him towards the stairs  
  
Spike gave up as she dragged him upstairs

* * *

He watched from across the street as Buffy grabbed Spike into the house kissing him like there was no tomorrow, he watched as clothes were thrown around her bedroom and he could hear Buffys moans of pleasure. He shook his head, 'This isn't right' he thought as he walked to his destination  
  
Once he reached the house he walked in  
  
"You got it" He asked the tall man standing in front of him  
  
"Yeah, its in the truck, look, do you really think this is a good idea, if she finds out what you're going to do, she'll kill you" He said handing over the keys  
  
"Look, this is the right thing to do, you know it and soon Buffy will know it, now are you going to help or not"  
  
After a nod of agreement both men walked out to the truck

* * *

Buffy and Spike lay in bed arms wrapped around each other, with Buffys head resting on his chest, Spike could see Buffy fighting to stay awake and he reached a hand down and stroked her hair  
  
"Go to sleep pet, I'll still be here tomorrow, and the next day, and the next..." He trailed off as she snuggled deeper into his side  
  
"Mmmm, I love you" She sighed  
  
"Love you too" He said starting to get up Buffy felt him start to move and clutched on the him  
  
"Don't go," She said with her eyes still closed  
  
"I've just got to run to the crypt, sweet heart, I forgot your birthday present"  
  
"Don't need it, I've got you, I had tonight, more then a girl could ask for, stay" She said kissing his chest  
  
Spike huffed and pulled her tighter against him "Ok, but I have to go before sunrise, I'll come back" He said kissing the top of her head  
  
"Promise" She asked falling to sleep  
  
"Promise" He whispered as he felt her drop off  
  
Spike waited until about half an hour before sunrise and softly removed himself from Buffys arms, he watched her frown at the loss of contact from his body, he smiled lovingly and shrugged of his coat and threw it on the floor for a second, then ran to the window and climbed down, he plucked a red rose from the bush outside and climbed back up

* * *

Buffy woke up and tried to bury her nose into her boyfriends chest, she could smell his scent, but couldn't feel the warmth of his cool body, she opened her eyes and saw a blood red rose nestled in Spikes coat, which she realised she was clutching, she sat up slightly and read the note he left_**Just so you wake up **_

_**and get to look at my pretty face **_

_**Love you beautiful **_

_**Your big cute cuddly bear **_

_**(First and last time I will be using that name)**_

Buffy chuckled at the message then looked down and picked up the a picture Spike obviously took himself with the Polaroid of him with his head down on the pillow with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face, Buffy could see a little of her blond hair next to his face. Buffy shook her head and started chuckling again, and saw the sun was about to rise, and thought he will be back soon, so she lay back down and snuggled against his coat, she looked at the picture still in her hand and smiled, she kissed it before propping it up on her bedside table, she picked up the rose and lay it in front of it, then closed her eyes and her smile grew as Spike face came into her mind.

* * *

Spike skipped into his crypt with a happy smile on his face, knowing that a beautiful woman that loved him was waiting for him a couple of blocks away made his dead heart beat. Spike sung a tune as he looked around the crypt for Buffys present  
  
_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
  
When it's cold outside  
  
I've got the month of May... I guess you'll say  
  
What can make me feel this way My girl my girl my girl  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
  
my girl  
_  
Spike carried on singing as he jumped down stairs and searched the lower level, he didn't here the door open upstairs  
  
_I've got so much honey  
  
The bees envy me  
  
I've got a sweeter song  
  
Than the birds in the tree  
  
Well I guess you say  
  
What can make me feel this way_  
  
Spike stopped and smiled as he found what he was looking for, he opened the box and looked at it for a second before shutting it and walking back upstairs  
  
_My girl  
  
My girl my girl my girl  
  
Talkin' 'bout my...  
_  
Spikes singing was cut of as he got a bat in the back of the head, knocking him to the floor, the box was knocked out of his hand and skidded into the corner  
  
Spike groaned and rolled over to see who his attacker was  
  
"Bloody hell, what the..." He looked up into a pair of big brown eyes full of hate  
  
"Hi Spike, haven't seen you in a while, having fun doing the enemy"  
  
"She's not my enemy you twit, I love her, AHHHH" He screamed as he felt electricity shock through his back  
  
He looked up behind him into the lighter eyes of another man he knew wanted his blood, and Buffy, he also knew, with the chip, he could take both of these to men on  
  
"You, both of you, just piss off right because if you kill me, Buffy will hate you both for the rest of lives, I don't know if you've noticed, but the girl is crazy about me, in fact, I think I'll just go to her now, and I wont mention a word of this to Buffy" He said trying to get up, only to be hit down again  
  
"I don't think so, you see after a while, Buffy will get over you" The man said kicking him in the gut  
  
"She will miss you for a while yeah, sure, then things will get back to normal, Buffy can get a normal boyfriend, and she wont have to sleep with a disgusting... dead...body...like...you" He said punctuating every word with a kick to Spikes face  
  
The man standing behinds Spike head laughed as his head slammed into the floor, he then stuck the zapper into Spikes back making him scream in pain The man in front of Spike bent down in front of Spike and smiled  
  
"And talking of dead bodies, do you remember where dead bodies belong... in the ground," he said before smacking Spike in the face with the bat, Spike groaned as it broke his jaw

My Girl - The Temptations


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Buffy woke up with a smile on her face from the dream she was having about her guy, she opened her eyes, expecting to see Spike back, but all she saw was his coat, still nestled under her arms. She frowned slightly and got up, she looked at the picture on her bedside, she picked it up and stroked the image before smiling and shaking her head and walking over to her mirror and sticking it with the rest of the pictures of her and Spike and left the room to get changed  
  
Once she was dress she slipped Spikes coat on and bounced out the door, making sure she left a note for she mother when she came back  
  
Buffy walked in to Spike crypt happily  
  
"Spike" She called, but know one answered  
  
"Baby" She called again, the she realised something was not right, things were all over the floor, she ran over to the ladder and jumped down  
  
"Spike, honey please answer me" She said starting to get worried  
  
She walked around, his bed hadn't been slept in and there was no candles burnt down, which meant he didn't spend the night here  
  
Buffy was really worried now as she ran upstairs pulling out her cell phone when she got up, she instantly dialled Spikes number, when she heard a ring inside the crypt she went over to the corner and picked up a small box and his call phone, on the display it read 'SEXY CALLING'  
  
She put the cell phone on the TV and ran out the door, to Willows

* * *

"WILLOW, WILLOW WAKE UP" She said shaking her to get up  
  
"What, what, Buffy I thought you were with Spike" Willow said getting up  
  
"I spent all last night with him Willow, then he left to get something from his crypt, he said he was coming right back, but I went to his crypt this morning and I cant find him, Willow I'm so worried, what if something got him on the way back, or oh god, maybe he got trapped somewhere and the sun got him,"  
  
"Buffy calm down, how do you know Spike didn't just spend the night somewhere else"  
  
"Because he promised he would come back, and he even left his coat with me, see "Buffy said showing Willow the large black duster  
  
"Please Willow, you have to help me find him" She begged  
  
"Buffy, its only 7 o'clock, I want you to go back to your moms, get some more rest and wait until tonight, he might come back" She said  
  
Buffy sighed and took a deep breath to calm herself down  
  
"Ok, I just don't wanna lose him, I can feel something's wrong, I just know it"I'm sorry its so short and I'm sorry its un betaed but my beta is working on my other story summers Dreams and Winters Nightmares and I don't want to but so much trouble on her to get this on back to me to, if anyone wants to do a little betaing for me to help out, you are free to say so 


End file.
